Chez l'ostéopathe
by Yanis2Y
Summary: Après s'être fait lamentablement larguer, Antoine se vautre dans les escaliers, bourré. En se rendant chez l'ostéopathe le lendemain à cause d'un mal de reins, il rencontre le docteur Benamran... Brantoine, Antruce, Bruce x Antoine, quoi. (FANFIC SLG WTC E-PENSER)
1. Première consultation

**Je suis désolé pour ce que vous allez lire.**

 **Déjà, bonjour :) ! Ensuite, sachez que j'ai écris cette fanfiction lorsque j'étais parti en vacances y a une semaine (osef vous m'direz, lisez la suite quand même). Je lisais le manga Shin Chan (je lis encore ça à mon âge oui. C'EST UN MANGA MARRANT OKAY ?) et j'ai eu l'idée de m'inspirer d'une des histoires du manga pour écrire une fanfiction.**

 **Et cette histoire impliquait un ostéopathe. Je me suis demandé si je devais garder l'idée de l'ostéopathe, puis qui allait l'interpréter.  
**

 **...et j'ai pensé à Bruce d'E-Penser pour une raison qui moi-même m'échappe (Bruce si tu lis ça, ne te vexe pas x))**

 **Au début ça devait être du Matoine, mais j'ai eu une autre idée...un Antruce (ou Brantoine j'en sais rien). Un Bruce/Antoine quoi.**

 **C'est surement très mal écrit, si c'est le cas désolé, j'essayerais de m'améliorer.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Antoine ne m'appartient pas, Mathieu ne m'appartient pas, Bruce ne m'appartient pas, si cette fanfiction dérange une de ces personnes, je m'engagerai à la supprimer.**

 **Bonne lecture, vous foutez pas trop de moi ok :( ?**

* * *

 _Dans un petit bar sordide de Paris, lors d'une froide nuit de début janvier.  
_

 _Antoine Daniel était seul au comptoir, visiblement en train de se saouler._

 _Entre deux shots de vodka, il dit au barman, un homme d'environ 50 ans :_

-Hé pis, t'sais, l'autre, là...il d'vait v'nir me voir aujourd'hui, t'sais ?

-Oui, je sais, monsieur... _répliqua le barman, d'un ton fatigué._ Vous me l'avez déjà dit tout à l'heure...

-Donc bah j'l'attendais chez moi, t'vois... et là, j'reçois un...un appel et vous savez c'qui m'dit, c'connard, là ?!

-Je sais ce qu'il vous a dit, vous me l'avez déjà dit...

-"Je suis désolé, je peux pas venir. Je voulais aussi te dire autre chose : je préfère qu'on reste amis. Je réalise que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi à part de l'amitié.". Nan mais tu t'rends compte, putain ?! Pour qui il s'prend, cette p'tite merde, là ?! Non seulement il m'pose un lapin, mais en plus il ose me larguer par tél ?!

-Bon, monsieur, je vais bientôt fermer, là...

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard, le vidéaste chevelu se tenait devant des escaliers, en pleine rue, en train de ronchonner tout seul, bourré :  
_

-Peuh ! Mon sort n'intéresse personne, même pas un connard de barman !

 _Puis il hurla :_

-AU DIABLE L'AMOUR ! ALLEZ TOUS CREVER !

 _Puis Antoine descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers..._

 _...couverts de verglas._

 ** _ZWIP_**

 _Il glissa et se rétama. Il se retrouva sur le sol, au pied des escaliers.  
_

-AÏÏÏÏEUH, PUTAAAAIN !

* * *

 _Le lendemain, Antoine, qui était en train de dormir dans son studio (dans cette fanfic il vit dans un studio, je parle pas en vrai bien sur), ouvra les yeux.  
_

-Hum, oh ma tête, putain...j'vais prendre une aspirine...

 _Mais en essayant de se lever, il ressentit une très forte douleur dans les reins._

-Aïiiie...ah oui, j'me suis ramassé la gueule hier...

 _Il se leva tant bien que mal et se dit :_

-J'ai peut-être un os fêlé, si ça se trouve ? Je vais aller voir un ostéopathe, on sait jamais...

 _Il prit un rendez-vous à 15 heures._

* * *

 _Un peu avant 15 heures, Antoine se dirigea vers l'ostéopathie.  
_

 _"Il va sûrement se foutre de moi si je lui dis comment je me suis fait ça..." pensa-t-il._

 _A coté de la porte, une plaque professionnelle, sur laquelle il était écrit (seul Link peut vaincre Ganon. désolé je divague. vague) :_

 **Docteur Benamran  
**

 **Médecin ostéopathe**

 **sur rendez-vous 10h-18h**

 **03 00 75 54 19** (le nombre d'abonnés de Bruce en ce moment avec un 03 00 au début lolilol. dérangez pas la personne qui porte ce numéro svp)

 _Il entra dans la salle d'attente...  
_

-Ah, salut !

-Hey, gros !

 _"GEUH ! Putain non mais je rêve !"_ _pensa Antoine, choqué de voir son ex dans la salle d'attente._

 _En effet, Mathieu était présent dans la salle d'attente. Accompagné du Hippie._

-Oh, salut... _répondit timidement Antoine, en essayant de sourire._

 _Ce dernier s'assit en face de ses deux anciens amis._

-T'es là pour quoi ? _demanda Mathieu à Antoine._

-Oh, rien de bien grave, ha ha ! _répondit le présentateur de What The Cut ?!._

-T'as picolé à cause d'une déception sentimentale et tu t'es vautré bourré, gros ? _dit au hasard le Hippie._

-Sois poli, toi ! _dit Mathieu, gêné, au Hippie.  
_

-Tu dis des bêtise, Hippie ! Ho ho ho... _s'exclama-t-il en rigolant, gêné lui aussi. "Il a beau être camé, il est très perspicace..." pensa-t-il._

 _Un ange passa, puis Antoine reprit la parole en demandant au drogué :_

-Et...il t'es arrivé quoi, Hippie ?

-Il s'est foulé la cheville. _répondit Mathieu à la place de son collègue._ Je l'accompagne, c'est la première fois qu'on va ici.

-Je me suis tordu la moelleuse pépinière en dansant la Jambpetee, transmise par la tribu Gronala de Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée. _expliqua le Hippie, très sérieusement._

-Ah bon... _"Sans queue ni tête, comme toujours..."_

 _Une infirmière, qui possédait la soixantaine environ, entra dans la salle d'attente et annonça :  
_

-Hippie Sommet ! C'est à vous !

 _Le Hippie allait se lever, mais prit soudainement un air troublé._

-Mais...gros, je peux pas marcher !

-Bah vas-y à cloche-pied alors. _lui répondit le présentateur._ Je t'attends là.

 _Le Hippie soupira et se déplaça donc à cloche-pied jusqu'au cabinet du docteur, mais..._

-Hippie, j'ai l'impression que y a quelque chose qui va pas... _dit Mathieu._

-Hein ? Ah oui, c'était l'autre pied que je m'étais foulé !

 _Il changea donc de pied et entra, à cloche-pied toujours, dans le cabinet._

-Il est incorrigible, hé hé hé... _s'amusa_ _Mathieu._

 _Antoine, toujours choqué et énervé, répondit, avec un faux sourire :_

-Je vois ça, ho ho ho... _"Pire conversation du monde... On est amis et il me demande même pas comment je me sens ?!"_

 _Puis quelques minutes (malaisantes) plus tard, l'infirmière entra une nouvelle fois dans la salle d'attente et annonça :_

-Monsieur Daniel Antoine ! C'est à vous, Daniel !

-J'arrive... _"C'est l'inverse, vieille peau..."_

 _Il arriva dans le cabinet de l'ostéopathe._

-Bonjour.

 _Lorsque le vidéaste croisa le regard du docteur...il sentit que quelque chose se passait en lui. La trentaine, crâne rasé, sourire chaleureux et surtout, des yeux bleus clairs resplendissants.  
_

 _Et il faut savoir qu'Antoine a toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus._

-Euh..bonjour ! _répondit le chevelu à lunettes._

-Installez-vous.

 _Il fit ainsi. Le Hippie était toujours présent dans le cabinet, ce qui inquiéta Antoine..._

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? _demanda docteur Benamran._

-Il s'est fait larder et il s'est voûté bourré. _répondit l'homme au bob et aux lunettes à la place d'Antoine._

-Mais pas du tout ! On dit "larguer" et "vautré", déjà !

-Vous le connaissez ? _demanda l'ostéopathe à l'amateur de rhubarbe._

-C'est l'ex de mon frère, gros.

-Ah...je vois...Bon, je vous écoute, monsieur Daniel.

 _Antoine, un peu intimidé, se racla la gorge et proclama :_

-Oui, je m'appelle Antoine Roger Daniel, 27 ans, célibataire, je mesure 1m-

-Euh, dites moi où vous avez mal ? _demanda l'ostéo, gêné et amusé._

-Ah oui, excusez-moi c'est que je suis tombé dans les escaliers... _"Qu'est-ce que je suis con quand je veux, moi..."_

-Et pourquoi, gros ? _demanda le Hippie.  
_

-Parce que j'ai eu un échec sentimental et j'ai bu comme un trou. _rétorqua Antoine sans réfléchir.  
_

 _Il se rendit vite compte de son erreur et marcha bruyamment vers le Hippie, tout en prenant un regard noir et un ton très agressif :_

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire, espèce de goujat ?! Hein ?!

-T-Tu me fais peur, gros...

 _Un fou rire de l'ostéopathe stoppa tout de suite Antoine._

-Calme-vous, monsieur Daniel ! En tout cas, si vous pouvez bouger autant, ça ne doit pas être bien grave ! Ça ne doit être qu'une légère contusion. _expliqua le docteur.  
_

-D'a- Hein ?! _s'exclama Antoine._

-Avec une compresse, ça devrait partir en deux, trois jours. Vous n'avez pas besoin de revenir.

 _Antoine fut littéralement cloué sur place suite à ces deux phrases._

* * *

 _Plus tard, en quittant le cabinet d'ostéopathie, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant des escaliers, seul au monde.  
_

 _Désespéré, il sauta en hurlant :_

-PUTAAAAAAAAAAIN !

 _Puis il se retrouva en bas de l'escalier, de nouveau fracturé._

-Je...je pense que je peux retourner le voir, maintenant...

* * *

 **A suivre...  
**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, dites moi dans les reviews si vous aimez cette fanfiction.  
**

 **J'ai déjà écrit les autres chapitres, le prochain devrait sortir demain ou après-demain :).**

 **Et comme toujours : reviews :3 ?**


	2. Deuxième consultation

**Bonjouuur :3**

 **Voici la suite de Chez l'ostéopathe !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi , Antoine se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ostéopathie._

-J'espère que je reverrai pas les deux marioles d'hier... _pensa le vidéaste._

 _Dans la salle d'attente._

-Je vais essayer de socialiser plus avec le docteur...on va voir si le courant passe entre lui et moi.

-Tu parles tout seul, gros ?

 _-QUOI ?!_

 _Comme vous l'aurez deviné, le Hippie était entré dans la salle d'attente. Antoine, stupéfait, lui demanda :_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!

-Bah j'ai un Vendée-vous chez l'ostie aux pattes alors je vais chez l'ostie aux pattes.

- _Deux rendez-vous deux jours de suite, sérieusement ?!_ Bon... t'es venu tout seul ?

-Mathieu m'a un con pané. Il fait ses courses et il vient me chercher après.

- _Un problème en moins..._

-Et toi, tu t'es encore vautré dans les escaliers, gros ?

 _Antoine, agacé, lui répondit amèrement :_

-Combien de fois faudra te le dire ?! Je suis pas tombé dans les escaliers, et la vraie raison te regarde pas !

 _L'infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente :_

-Daniel Antoine ! C'est à vous, Monsieur Daniel !

-Oui, oui... _marmonna Antoine._ _"Elle est casse-couilles celle-là..." pensa-t-il._

-Allez-y avec lui, Monsieur Sommet.

-Hein ?! _s'exclama le Hippie d'un air terrifié._ Mais grosse, et si il me fait cuire dans un chaudron ?

-J'suis pas une sorcière, enfin ! _riposta Antoine._

* * *

 _Dans le cabinet de l'ostéopathe.  
_

-Eh ben, vous vous êtes encore blessé, monsieur Daniel ? _demanda docteur Benamran, surpris.  
_

-Oui, je suis maladroit, hé hé... _"Oh putain, la gêne..."_

-Vous avez mal où, au juste ?

-Des reins vers les fesses...

 _Le docteur ausculta Antoine :_

-Si j'appuie ici, ça vous fait mal ?

-Un petit peu... _répondit timidement Antoine._

-Et là ?

-Aïe ! Oui !

 _Puis soudainement, le Hippie lui demanda..._

 _-_ Et ça, ça te fait mal, gros ? _... en pinçant la cuisse d'Antoine avec une tenaille qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue._

 _-_ MAIS BIEN SUR QUE OUI, BOUGRE D'IDIOT ! _hurla le chevelu._ ARRÊTE !

 _Après l'auscultation, le bel ostéopathe dit à Antoine :_

-Vous n'avez pas de problème aux os.

-Ton problème, c'est plutôt ta coupe de cheveux, gros. _affirma le Hippie._

-Toi, ta gueule. _grogna Antoine._

 _Le docteur reprit :_

-Je vais vous traiter avec de l'électricité. Allongez vous ici. _Il désigna un lit posé à côté de machines curieuses, dans un coin du cabinet._

 **(STOOOOP ! Je sais que la scène qui va suivre n'est vraiment pas crédible car (en France en tout cas) les ostéopathes ne traitent généralement pas les douleurs de leurs patients avec de l'électricité (du moins je crois ?), mais dans le manga qui m'a inspiré pour cette histoire, c'est le cas. Alors je sais pas peut-être qu'ils font comme ça au Japon... j'ai laissé la scène de l'electricité car je voyais pas par quoi je pouvais la remplacer. J'espère néanmoins que ce manque de crédibilité ne dérangera pas votre lecture. Sur ce je vous laisse.)**

 _Antoine allait s'allonger sur le lit quand...  
_

-Et pas la peine de te déshabiller, gros !

-Oui bah je sais ! _répondit Antoine._

 _Après avoir eu un léger fou rire, le docteur se déplaça jusqu'aux machines et, en quelque sorte, "brancha" des câbles sur les reins d'Antoine.  
_

-Je vous envoie le courant. _annonça_ _l'ostéo en tournant légèrement un bouton d'une des machines vers la gauche_. Dites moi si vous sentez quelque chose.

-D'accord. _"Envoyez-moi des sensations fortes, docteur..."_

 _Quelques secondes plus tard..._

-Ca vient ? _demanda docteur Benamran._

-Pas encore.

 _Mais alors que l'ostéopathe s'apprêtait à tourner un peu plus le bouton, le Hippie lui chatouilla le dos..._

 _Quel rapport, me direz-vous ?_

-Aaaah... _gémit l'ostéopathe.  
_

 _Eh bien..._

 _...le docteur était très sensible du dos._

 _Et il tourna d'un coup sec le bouton._

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! _hurla Antoine, presque en train de se faire électrocuter._

 _-_ Oh là là !

 _L'ostéopathe tourna vite le bouton vers la droite, réduisant le courant électrique, puis il se retourna._

-Monsieur Sommet, ne me touchez surtout pas le dos !

-D'solé, gros, j'voulais te des Tenders !

-Me détendre, vous voulez dire ? _Puis il se re-retourna et présenta ses excuses à Antoine._

- _Alors ça, pour de la sensation forte..._ _pensa le présentateur de What The Cut, tout faible._

* * *

 _Cinq minutes plus tard.  
_

-C'est fini pour Monsieur Sommet. Monsieur Daniel, vous reviendrez me voir. _déclara le toubib._

-YES ! _s'écria Antoine, euphorique, sans réfléchir, ce qui surprit l'ostéopathe._

-Vous êtes si content de venir à la clinique ? _demanda ce dernier en gloussant, un sourire aux lèvres._

-Euh, ma foi, oui, ha ha... _"Merde, j'aurai dû la fermer !"_

 _Lorsque Antoine sorta de l'ostéopathie avec le Hippie, il vit Mathieu en train d'attendre son confrère. Mais Antoine, à présent en pleine extase, ne ressentait plus aucune haine pour Mathieu._

-Salut, Antoine ! _dit ce dernier._

-Hé, Mathieu, quoi de neuf ? _répliqua Antoine, guilleret._

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, dis moi ! _remarqua le petit vidéaste, sans mauvaises arrières-pensées._

-Je parie que t'es tombé amoureux du docteur, gros ! _s'exclama le Hippie._

 _Le sourire d'Antoine s'estompa direct suite à cette dernière phrase._

-Hippie, arrête de l'emmerder !

-MATHIEU ! _aboya Antoine, d'un air contrarié, en s'approchant de celui qu'il venait d'interpeller._

-Euh...oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Mathieu, un peu confus de la réaction d'Antoine._ Tu...tu m'en veux encore ?

 _Antoine réfléchit quelques secondes puis déclara :_

-Écoute, j'ai décidé d'accepter notre rupture. Du moment qu'on reste amis, ça va. Je retrouverais quelqu'un d'autre et tu retrouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je voulais te demander autre chose !

-Dis moi...?

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est mal vu de proposer un rendez-vous à son ostéopathe ?

 _Mathieu ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cette question. Il lui répondit :_

-Ben, non, bien sur que non ! Au contraire, tu dois lui dire franchement ce que tu ressens pour lui !

-D'accord...

-Il faut risquer le tout pour le tout, gros, même si c'est foutu d'avance ! _a_ _ffirma le Hippie._

-T'essayes vraiment de m'encourager, là ?...N'empêche que vous me donnez du courage ! Je vais répéter !

* * *

 _Dans le cabinet d'ostéopathie._

 _L'infirmière et le Dr. Benamran allaient rentrer chez eux, quand tout à coup l'infirmière remarqua sur le bureau de l'accueil une carte vitale._

-Ah, Monsieur Daniel a oublié sa carte !

-Il est peut-être encore dans le coin. Je vais la lui apporter. _dit l'ostéopathe._

* * *

 _Dans la rue.  
_

 _Antoine se préparait pour demander l'ostéopathe en rendez-vous._

-Ca va vous sembler bizarre, Docteur, mais...accepteriez-vous un rendez-vous ? Non, c'est nul, ça...

-J'accepte avec plaisir.

 _Antoine, sursauta et, en se retournant pour voir qui était son interlocuteur, glissa encore une fois sur le verglas..._

 _Et il chuta encore plus violemment dans les escaliers._

 _Car oui, il était à nouveau devant des escaliers._

 _L'ostéopathe, Mathieu et le Hippie vinrent à la rescousse du vidéaste._

-Oh là là, ça va ?! _demanda l'ostéopathe, inquiet._

- _Je...je nage en plein bonheur...  
_

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **C'est fini :) ! A demain pour le prochain chapitre qui sera assez court !**

 **Reviews ? :3**

 **Câlins et tenailles !**


	3. Hospitalisé - Enfin tranquille (ou pas)

**Voici le troisième ch-apitre de Chez l'ostéopathe :) ! Désolé il a pris 5 jours de retard. En plus il est très court (comme ma NON RIEN). Bonne lecture quand même ^^ !**

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, Mathieu, le Patron et le Geek se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'ostéopathie pour rendre visite à Antoine, hospitalisé. **  
**_

 _En se rendant au premier étage, le Patron dit à Mathieu en chuchotant :_

-Ça doit bien lui faire chier, au gamin, de devoir rester trois mois dans une piaule pareille...

-Tu m'étonnes, surtout avec une fracture complexe... _répondit Mathieu, un peu inquiet pour son ami._

 _Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks ouvra la porte de la chambre d'Antoine..._

-Antoine, c'est nous ! Ça v-

 _Puis il remarqua que ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander si il allait bien...étant donné qu'Antoine était en train de sourire niaisement, les yeux grands ouverts, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon, le bras dans le plâtre._

-Oooh, les Sommet ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, ça fait un bail ! _s'exclama le blessé, toujours en souriant._

-On s'est vu y a deux jours, Antoine... _répondit Mathieu, un peu vexé._

-Ça lui fait pas chier du tout, au contraire, on dirai qu'il en est ravi... _marmonna le Patron à Mathieu._

-Il me fait peur...On s'en va, Mathieu ? _chuchota à son tour le Geek._

 _Soudain, le docteur Benamran entra dans la chambre d'Antoine._

-Alors, monsieur Daniel...oh, bonjour, monsieur Sommet !

-Bonjour. _répondit sobrement Mathieu._

-Comment allez-vous, monsieur Daniel ?

-Oh, merveilleusement bien, docteur ! _répondit Antoine gaiement, avec un sourire encore plus grand._

-Eh bien, tant mieux !

-Ah, j'avais oublié qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre pour le docteur... _chuchota Mathieu à ses coéquipiers._

-C'était donc ça... _chuchotèrent le Patron et le Geek._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur partit de la chambre d'hôpital (même si c'est pas vraiment un hôpital c'est une ostéopathie mais bon c'était tel quel dans le manga hein !) et Antoine demanda à Mathieu :_

-Comment va le Hippie ?

-Il commence à avoir moins mal à la cheville.

-Ah. Tant mieux pour lui ! _"Enfin débarrassé de lui !"_

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

 _L'infirmière entra dans la chambre d'Antoine et lui dit :_

-Vous allez devoir partager la chambre avec une connaissance, monsieur Daniel !

-Euh...ah oui ?

 _Elle fit entrer la "connaissance", un jeune homme la jambe dans le plâtre._

-Port Salut, gros ! _C'était en effet le Hippie, qui s'était cette fois fracturé la jambe._

- _QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!_ _pensa Antoine, qui sentait tous ses espoirs de ne plus recroiser le Hippie s'effondrer._

* * *

 **A suivre...  
**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était court, c'était nul, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même :) !  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans la semaine !**

 **Reviews :3 ?**


	4. Hospitalisé - Si seulement

**Bonjouuur :) ! Voici le 4éme chapitre de Chez l'ostéopathe !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

 _Le Hippie, tout en étant allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, était en train d'écrire dans un cahier.  
_

-"Journal d'un petit hippie sage : Aujourd'hui, 8 janvier, je suis ostie Val-d'Izé à cause de mon pied cassé. Je suis triste, et le pire, c'est que je suis dans la même chambre qu'Antoine-

-Répète voir ?! _ronchonna Antoine, assis sur le lit à côté._

-Tu m'écoutes en douce, gros ? C'est vraiment Lisieux !

-Déjà on dit vicieux, pas Lisieux, et puis c'est normal que j'entende, tu lis à haute voix ! _s'écria Antoine, visiblement agacé._

-Ah, docteur Benamran ! _s'exclama le drogué en pointant la porte de la chambre._

 _Antoine se retourna, gêné et s'excusa :_

-Oh, vous étiez là ?! Désolé d'avoir crié ainsi...

 _Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne à la porte._

 _..._

-Ha.

 _Puis, énervé, Antoine prit un coussin et grogna :_

-Tu m'as bien eu, espèce de macaque !

 _Mais, alors que le chevelu lançait le coussin en direction du Hippie, ce dernier l'esquiva et l'oreiller atterrit...en plein dans le visage du docteur, qui venait d'entrer._

-Ça a l'air d'aller... _dit avec ironie l'ostéopathe, l'oreiller à ses pieds._

- _"PUTAIN, NON !"_ Oh , docteur, je suis tellement désolé ! je voulais pas, je... _s'excusa Antoine, tout rouge._

-Tu oses frapper la personne qui te soigne, gros ? C'est ç'camp de dalleux ! _pesta le Hippie._

-Ha ha, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Regarde sa tête, gros ! C'est pas cool, tu l'as complétement défiguré !

-Mais pas du tout, monsieur Sommet !

 _Le regard de l'ostéopathe se tourna vers Antoine, qui était en train se morfondre sur son lit, la tête entre les bras et les genoux repliés, comme un gosse.  
_

 _Le docteur Benamran s'assit à côté du vidéaste et lui dit, d'un ton calme et posé :_

-Ressaisissez-vous. J'aime que quelqu'un soit vaillant au point de jeter un oreiller en plein visage de quelqu'un.

 _Cette dernière phrase fit tilt dans la tête d'Antoine._

-Allez, redressez-vous, souriez !

 _Antoine fit ainsi..._

-Nyéhéé...

... _et son sourire semblait tellement niais qu'il effraya le docteur et le Hippie. (ça n'a aucun sens oui)_

-Euh...hum, et la douleur ? Elle a finit par se dissiper, non ? _demanda le toubib._

-Oui, mais... _dit Antoine, en rougissant._

-Mais quoi ?

 _-..._ mon coeur me ronge tellement je pense à vous. _marmonna Antoine, les joues aussi rouges que le rouge du drapeau de l'union soviétique. (je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, excusez moi xD)_

 _Malheureusement, juste au moment où Antoine déclara cette phrase..._

-Gros, il guérira quand, mon pied ? _demanda le Hippie en interrompant complétement la scène d'amour entre le docteur et Antoine.  
_

-Ca dépend, je pense qu'au bout d'une ou deux semaines, il vous faudra essayer de marcher un peu... _répondit le docteur Benamran._

- _"Il m'écoute même pas..." pensa Antoine, en colère. Son regard se tourna vers le Hippie. "Merde...si seulement il était pas là, on aurait été rien que tous les deux...putain, ça serait tellement bien... :  
_

* * *

 **DOCTEUR, JE VOUS AIME - SCÈNE 14  
**

 ** _"-Mon coeur me ronge tellement je pense à vous..._**

 ** _-J'ai le même symptôme, monsieur Daniel...Vos cheveux ébouriffés me font chavirer..._**

 ** _-Docteur, je..._ La phrase d'Antoine fit interrompue par l'ostéopathe :  
**

 **- _Taisez-vous._**

 **Le beau docteur rapprocha le visage d'Antoine près du sien et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Leur échange linguistique (wut) devint de plus en plus langoureux et passionné, puis... _  
_**

* * *

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, JE MOUILLE RIEN QUE D'Y PENSER, HOHOHO ! _hurla Antoine, tout excité, sous les yeux terrifiés du Hippie et du docteur, en frappant son bras droit sur le lit._

 _Alors que son bras droit était dans le plâtre._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHH ! _hurla de douleur Antoine.  
_

-Arrêtez donc de vous agiter ! _s'exclama l'ostéopathe en essayant de calmer Antoine._

-Et après, c'est moi le macaque, gros...

* * *

 **A suivre...  
**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était court encore une fois :) ! Le prochain chapitre arrive soit demain, soit après-demain !  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Reviews \\(⌒▽⌒)/** **?**


	5. Hospitalisé - Désillusion

**Voici ENFIN le 5éme chapitre de Chez l'ostéopathe ^^ ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi. Antoine était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, en train de réfléchir à sa relation avec le docteur Benamran.  
_

-" _J'aurais pas dû m'emballer comme ça...si ça se trouve, il est hétéro...Si ça se trouve, il est en couple ?...Je veux en avoir le coeur net." pensa Antoine.  
_

 _Sur le lit d'à côté, le Hippie était lui aussi allongé, les bras tendus._

-Aaaah, j'suis en bad, grooos... _gémit le pacifiste. Réaction compréhensible, étant donné que ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était à jeun. Aucun pétard fumé et aucune feuille de rhubarbe consommée depuis quatre jours._

 _Antoine eut une idée lorsque son regard croisa celui du Hippie._

-Hippiiiie ?

-Hm...? Quoi, gros ?

-Tu veux de la rhubarbe ?

 _Les yeux du drogué, cachés par ses lunettes roses, s'écarquillèrent._

-Donne, gros ! _s'exclama-t-il, euphorique._ Donne, donne, donne quichotte ! Allez !

-Si tu en veux, tu vas devoir me rendre un service.

-Hein ?!

-Tu vas devoir faire l'espion et descendre en bas pour enquêter sur le docteur Benamran. _lui expliqua Antoine._

-Tu es donc en train de me faire du chantage pour espionner la vie privée de ton propre docteur, gros ? C'est tellement obscène de ta part ! _s'exclama le Hippie._

-Euh...oui bah, tu le fais oui ou non ?! Sinon tu l'auras pas, ta rhubarbe ! _prévint Antoine, un peu désorienté par la réaction du pacifiste._

-Ca veut dire quoi "obscène" en fait, gros ? Je cherchais un mot qui ressemble à "attentionné".

- _"Ouf..."_ Euh...rien, rien d'important, merci, Hippie ! _s'exclama Antoine, rassuré. "Il est quand même très manipulable..." pensa-t-il._

* * *

 _L'infirmière fit entrer dans le cabinet du docteur Benamran un vieil homme, en train de tenir son bras.  
_

-Bonjour, monsieur Massard. Encore une névralgie ? _lui demanda l'ostéopathe._

-Oui, un peu au niveau du bras...

* * *

 _Le Hippie descendit les escaliers de l'ostéopathie à cloche-pied, vu sa jambe dans le plâtre._

 _Une fois les escaliers descendus, il arriva devant la porte du cabinet du docteur. Personne ne le voyait, étant donné que la salle d'attente était vide et que l'infirmière était occupée._

* * *

 _Le docteur était en train de palper le bras du vieillard pour vérifier les zones de douleurs. Le patient lui demanda :  
_

-Moi, comme tissu, j'adore la soie, et vous ?

* * *

 _Le drogué entrouvrit légèrement la porte du cabinet et vit le docteur en train de masser le bras d'un vieux.  
_

* * *

-Moi, c'est la toile que j'adore. _répondit l'ostéopathe._

* * *

-Moi, c'est toi que j'adore. _entendit le Hippie._

- _HEIN ?! pensa-t-il choqué.  
_

* * *

 _-_ Le docteur Benamran est en couple ?! Avec un vieux, en plus ?! _s'exclama Antoine, dépité et choqué en même temps, comme si son coeur venait de se faire violemment écraser par le rocher de Gibraltar._

-Eh ouais, gros. Maintenant, aboule la rhubarbe, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire.

 _Le vidéaste était abasourdi, littéralement la bouche bée. Il se mit allongé tout doucement et se recroquevilla sur le lit._

-Allez, gros ! Elle est où, la rhubarbe ?!

 _Antoine resta muet pendant de longues minutes, sous le choc. (c'est un peu exagéré, je sais lol)_

* * *

 _Le soir, le docteur Benamran vint dans la chambre d'Antoine et du Hippie pour voir comment ils allaient. Mais Antoine, en train de broyer du noir dans son lit, refusait de lui répondre.  
_

-Monsieur Sommet, vous savez ce qu'il a ? _demanda en chuchotant l'ostéopathe au Hippie._

-Je suis trop idiot pour savoir, gros. _répondit fermement le drogué, énervé contre Antoine après n'avoir pas eu ce que ce dernier lui avait promis._

* * *

 ** _A suivre...  
_**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! A très bientôt pour le prochain ! (OwO)  
**

 **Reviews mes tissus de Gibraltar :D ?**


	6. Hospitalisé - Enfin

**Saluuut (・** **ω・** **)ノ** **! Voici le 6éme chapitre de Chez l'ostéopathe !**

 **J'aimerais d'abord dire avant de commencer ce chapitre que depuis le 10 octobre, ça fait deux ans que je suis dans le fandom SLG/WTC et même si ceux qui suivaient mes premières fanfictions ne sont plus présents, je voudrais, déjà à eux, leur dire merci car c'est grâce à leur reviews que j'ai progressé dans l'écriture, mais merci aussi à vous, ceux qui attendent la suite de cette fanfiction, ceux qui l'apprécient, ceux qui laissent des reviews (positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles soient constructives), ceux qui la lisent en ce moment-même, car on est d'accord, fanfiction est certes un site où on peut publier des fanfictions, mais aussi un espace où on peut partager ses créations avec d'autres gens.  
**

 **Ca peut paraître niais et inutile, mais c'est juste pour dire en gros : "merci d'être là".**

 **Bon, assez de blabla, bonne lecture :3 !**

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin.  
_

 _Le docteur Benamran entra dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Antoine et du Hippie : le premier était couché dans son lit, le dos tourné vers la porte, toujours le moral à zéro, et le deuxième était assis sur une chaise posée à côté de la porte, en train de feuilleter un magazine féminin qu'avait déposé l'infirmière avec plusieurs livres et revues._

 _L'ostéopathe s'approcha du lit d'Antoine et lui demanda :_

-Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui, monsieur Daniel ?

-Pire que jamais. _lui répondit froidement Antoine._

 _-_...Et...et la douleur ? _demanda à nouveau le docteur, un peu gêné._

-J'ai mal partout, en particulier au cœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, moi ? _interrogea Bruce Benamran en haussant la voix, le comportement du patient commençant à l'irriter._

-Rien du tout. _rétorqua sèchement le vidéaste en se levant, les yeux baissés et les sourcils froncés.  
_

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes si colérique ?!

-A l'école, il fait rien qu'à coller Rick ! _s'incrusta le Hippie, toujours en lisant, et sur le même ton que les deux autres hommes._

-J'y peux rien, j'suis comme ça, c'est tout ! _répondit Antoine, énervé._

-Ouais ! De toute façon, j'suis un mec tordu et sournois ! _dit le voisin de chambre d'Antoine en imitant la voix de ce dernier._

-VA LIRE DANS TON COIN, TOI ! _hurla Antoine au Hippie._

-"Belle et sexy : les petits plus beauté qui vont changer votre look"... _lut le Hippie à voix haute._ C'est de la grande littérature, gros.

 _Le docteur réfléchit quelques secondes et demanda à Antoine :_

-Mais enfin, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous déplait chez moi ?

-Ça sert à rien de vous le dire, ça n'y changera rien !

 _Bruce Benamran, agacé, tourna les talons et déclara :_

-Pff ! Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les hommes !

 _Puis il claqua la porte._

 _Antoine, choqué, se retourna et murmura au Hippie :_

-Il n'aime... pas les hommes ?...

 _Un long silence se déroula puis Antoine piqua une crise :_

-Putain, mais pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un type pareil ?! Pourquoi faut toujours que ça se passe comme ça pour moi ?! Bordel de merde !

 _Le drogué se leva de sa chaise et essaya vainement de calmer Antoine._

-Tout doux, gentil...

 _Puis Antoine réalisa quelque chose...sa seule source d'information était le Hippie. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Après tout, même si ça faisait cinq jours que le camé n'avait pas fumé, il n'avait pas changé de comportement._

-" _Il va falloir que j'aille vérifier par moi-même !" décida Antoine.  
_

 _Au même moment, l'infirmière entra dans la chambre._

-C'est l'heure de vos médicaments ! _annonça-t-elle._

 _Après les avoir donné aux deux patients, l'infirmière demanda au vidéaste :_

-Vous vous êtes disputés avec le docteur ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est fâché depuis qu'il a été vous voir tout à l'heure.

-Euh, ben... _balbutia Antoine, un peu gêné..._ Hum, dites, vous savez si le docteur Benamran est du genre à beaucoup sympathiser avec les hommes ?

-Lui ? Oh non, lui, c'est l'archétype parfait de l'homme à femmes...

-Ah.. _Antoine fut intrigué par cette réponse. "Homme à femmes, c'est à dire ?". C'est ce que le présentateur de What The Cut allait demander à la vieille femme, mais le Hippie l'interrompit._

-Et il a une petite amie, grosse ?

-Non, je crois qu'il est célibataire depuis que je travaille avec lui. Quand bien même, si il en avait une, je pense qu'il ne me le dirait pas.

- _"Bon, j'imagine que y a une chance sur un million pour que je le fasse devenir gay..." pensa Antoine._

* * *

 _Un homme d'environ 50 ans arriva dans le bureau de l'ostéopathe.  
_

-Salut, Bruce ! Ça baigne ?

-Ah tiens, monsieur le directeur ! Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu à la clinique.

-Désolé, j'ai participé à plusieurs compétitions de pêche. Je peux pêcher tranquillement vu que tu gères très bien ici, hé hé hé !

-Vous exagérez, quand même...

* * *

 _Antoine, toujours sur son lit d'hôpital, était en train de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière.  
_

- _"Du coup, il semblerait bel et bien qu'il soit célibataire mais hétéro...hum..."_

 _Il prit sa béquille, se leva et ouvra la porte de la chambre.  
_

 _-"Bon, je vais lui dire ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur !"_

* * *

 _Le Hippie était en bas, et avait dans une main une balle de tennis qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle et dans l'autre, un modèle anatomique de tibia qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de l'ostéopathe sans que celui ne s'en aperçoive.  
_

 _Le drogué, mourant d'ennui, décida de jouer au golf avec les deux objets._

* * *

 _-_ Tu viens boire un coup dans mon bureau ?

-Je n'ai pas encore fini mes consultations... _répondit le docteur Benamran, qui n'en avait, au fond, pas tellement envie._

-Oh, laisse tomber, t'en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui !

 _Le directeur et l'ostéopathe allaient quitter le cabinet de ce dernier...quand une balle de tennis arriva sous le pied du directeur et le fit trébucher._

-Ouaaah !

 _Docteur Benamran empêcha la chute du directeur en le prenant dans ses bras..._

 _...sous les yeux du Hippie et d'Antoine, qui étaient juste à quelques mètres d'eux._

 _Antoine, fou de rage, retourna dans sa chambre._

-Putain ! Donc maintenant c'est sur et certain, il est gay et en couple !

* * *

-Oooh, c'est donc lui ton con cubain, gros ?! _demanda le Hippie au docteur, à la fois surpris et dégouté._

-Hein ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne serais en couple avec un vieux pêcheur !

-Hé oh... _murmura le vieux pêcheur, vexé.  
_

-Ca va faire de la penne rigate à Antoine, gros...il est amoureux de toi...

-Ah...je comprends mieux... _dit l'ostéopathe avant de monter voir Antoine._

 _Le Hippie et le directeur se retrouvèrent à présent seuls (et en profitèrent pour s'embrasser avec fougue et passion. non j'dec)._

-Moi je monte, gros, il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant je crois.

-C'est vrai ? Je viens avec toi alors. _répondit le directeur._

* * *

 _Antoine était déjà en train de faire ses valises dans sa chambre quand le docteur Benamran entra.  
_

-Monsieur Daniel ! Que faites-vous ?!

-Je pars ! J'irais me faire hospitaliser autre part ! _répondit Antoine, en colère, les larmes aux yeux._

 _-_ Vous vous trompez ! Je suis homo, oui, mais je suis célibataire !

-VOUS MENTEZ ! _cria Antoine en se retournant._

-Vous en voulez la preuve ?! _demanda le docteur en fronçant les sourcils et en posant ses mains sur les joues d'Antoine.  
_

 _Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris..._

 _...que le docteur l'embrassa langoureusement et doucement._

 _Il s'arrêta quelques secondes après, et demanda au vidéaste :_

-A-Alors ? Vous me croyez maintenant ?!

 _Antoine, sous le choc, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :_

-Je...je vous crois...

 _Puis il tomba par terre sous le choc. Il resta conscient et aborda un grand sourire niais._

 _Le Hippie et le directeur, qui venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, applaudirent et sifflèrent les deux amoureux._

* * *

 **Bon voilà, je pense qu'il y aura un dernier chapitre parce que je vais pas finir cette fic comme ça, c'est un peu nul comme fin on est d'accord ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a néanmoins plus.**

 **Reviews 3 ?**


End file.
